Lost in the world of Fruits Basket
by Namala
Summary: The Sohma family meets me and my sister.. Or in other words, Adrienne and Verti! They are shocked when they find out something that is different from them than two regural teenage girls. Rated for Veti's and Kyo'a words.


Lost in the world of Fruits Basket  
  
Disclaimer- Ok..So i don't own Fruits Basket..but i want to ..trust me i want to..^.^''  
  
Verti- You might not own them but i do! MWAHAHA!  
  
Kyo- No you don't! .-hits Verti-.  
  
Verti- 0.0! .-starts chasing Kyo-. I'll make you eat those words!!  
  
Adrienne- .''  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adrienne happens to be me and..as we all know thats not my name ^.^''' And Verti is my sister..And thats not her name either..^.^'' Anyways..Go read, earth monkeys!  
  
'Blah' = Thoughts  
  
"Blah" = Speech  
  
Blah = Everything else..  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki sat at his secret base with Tohru, tending to the strawberrys when they heard a distant scream from the woods abit away from them. They both looked at each other in confusion and stood.  
  
"What was that?" Asked a very confused Tohru as she stared at the forest before her.  
  
Another scream was heard as a short haired girl ran from the forest, crying and waving her arms around. Another, taller figure with longer brown hair quickly followed. The shorter one hid behind Yuki as the taller one stared at her. "Verti! Don't kill me!" Whimpered the smaller one as she clung onto Yuki in fear.  
  
"Adrienne, sister..YOU DESERVE IT!" With that she pushed the speechless Yuki aside and began to hit Adrienne, untill the poor girl was knocked out. "Foolish, sister.." Noticeing the other two were staring at her, she grinned sheepishly and waved slightly.  
  
"H-hey!" She muttered to them then looked at Tohru and then Yuki. Yet before either of them could reply, Ayame and Shigure came from out of the house in wonder. "Yuki! Is everything alright? We heard-" Ayame was cut off by Shigure.   
  
"Yuki, Tohru! Who are your friends? I do belive they are highschool girls, none the less!" Said Shigure with happiness. "Well why don't you come on in! Stay awhillle, have a tea if you will!" Shigure continued, still filled with joy.  
  
"Uh..Um...s-sure?" Stuttered Verti who was infact VERY surprised by this whole change of events. Adrienne blinked her eyes open slowly, yet before she could speak Verti knocked her out again. Verti followed all of the others inside, whille dragging Adrienne behind her. They put Adrienne on the couch whille Tohru and Yuki sat at her side, awaiting for her to wake up. Whille Verti spoke with Ayame and Shigure.  
  
"So you too are sisters?! Wonderful..So are you two living around here?"  
  
"..Not really..and we aren't..We havn't really found a home yet. Wh-"  
  
"Do you two need a place to stay?! You can stay here!"  
  
"Uh...um...Sure."  
  
"Great!" Ayame and Shigure said together in unision.  
  
Adrienne blinked awake and sat up only to be punished for it with a headache. "Ugh" She laid back down again as Tohru took the wet cloth from her forehead and soaked it in some hott water and put it back on her head. "Are you feeling better?" Tohru asked her, concern filling her voice. "I'm fine.." Adrienne replied as Tohru stood and went to find Yuki.   
  
Tohru soon returned with Yuki by her side as she walked to Adrienne again. Much to Adrienne's pleasure, Adrienne was able to sit up again. "Miss Honda tells me you are feeling better?" Yuki asked, sitting beside her. "Yes, I am infact feeling better. Oh, my name is Adrienne!" She replied with glee. "I'm Tohru Honda and this is Yuki Sohma! Pleasure to meet you, Adrienne!" Tohru answered her, she then jumped up. "Oh no! I forgot all about lunch! With that she hurried off into the kitchen."  
  
Yuki stood and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"To pick some strawberries. Would you like to join me?" Yuki replied then smiled.  
  
"I'd love to!" Adrienne hopped up and quickly followed him.  
  
They soon set to picking strawberries and later planting a few plants here and there. Soon after word, Yuki and Adrienne headed back to the house. Adrienne was just about drooling over the strawberries before her. Noticing this Yuki grabbed a strawberry and held it before Adrienne's face. "Would you like a strawberry?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Adrienne nodded and grabbed the strawberry before smiling and nodded to Yuki. Stepping inside she took off her shoes and headed to the kitchen with the strawberries in hand. Setting them on the counter she insisted on helping Tohru yet Tohru told her she could handle it.  
  
With that she took a seat beside Verti at the table and Yuki sat beside her. Shigure spoke up to break the silence. "Verti, you will be going to school with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. Same grade if i am correct. And Adrienne you will be going to the same school but different grade level. You will be attending class with Momiji and Haru." He grinned and nodded before Ayame pulled him aside to speak to him.  
  
"'Gure, are you sure this is a good idea? They don't know about the curse, what if something happens?" Ayame asked, worriedly. Yet Shigure assured him that it would be ok.  
  
Back at the table whille Tohru was cooking, there was a thick silence that covered the whole area. Yet it was broken by Adrienne's coughing and sneezeing. Yuki watched her concernly. When Shigure returned, Adrienne was sneezeing up a storm. "Adrienne! Are you ok?" He rushed to her and felt her forehead. "Your burning up. Come now. Lets get you laid down and i'll call Hatori." Yuki took Adrienne to the spare room, which was infact Kyo's but he always looked at it as a spare room. Laying her down she smiled to him and nodded a thank you to him.  
  
Yuki returned to the kitchen to find Tohru making something for Tohru as Ayame and Verti ate lunch. Shigure was on the phone talking to Hatori, he soon hung up. Verti had finished her food and was cleaning her dishes while Yuki was helping Tohru prepare the soup for Adrienne.  
  
The door bell rang. "I'll get that!" Said Shigure as her hurried to the door and opened it to come face to face with.. "'Tori!. What took you? Well come in, come in! The girl is just upstairs!" Answered Shigure as he moved aside for Hatori to enter. "Has she found out about the- " "No.. Now come with me" Shigure lead Hatori to the room in which Adrienne was in the bed waiting for someone.  
  
Shigure left to let Hatori check Adrienne out. Hatori left the room abit later as Yuki hurried into the room to give Adrienne her food. After everyone had left the room. They were informed that Adrienne had just a small cold, nothing too bad. With that Hatori left and everyone went to continue their day.  
  
Kyo, who was on the roof, hopped down the hole he had made to his room and landed on the ground. Seeing as it was already dark he couldn't see a thing so he just threw off his shirt and laid down in the bed before he quickly fell alseep. Not even noticeing Adrienne was beside him the the bed. He was too tired to even notice that!  
  
*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*  
  
Adrienne- Soooo!..How do you like it for my first chapter? Anything i should change about it? Anything at all? Please reveiw! I havn't had a reveiw seince i started making Fanfic's! I know its horrible!!..  
  
Verti- Cry me a river, build a bridge and get it over would you?  
  
Adrienne- T.T Don't be so mean to me! 


End file.
